The importance of regular exercise is widely appreciated for reasons ranging from the need to control weight to programs for those recovering from heart ailments. Thus, various exercising devices have been developed to meet the need and the rowing exerciser is one of the most popular exercising device. However, the known exerciser is not satisfactory and should be improved.
With reference to FIG. 4, the prior art exerciser comprises a front rod 91, a rear rod 92, a frame 93 connected across the front rod 91 and the rear rod 92, a seat 94, a pair of hydraulic cylinders 95, a pair of swivel arms 96, and a pair of rotatable rod 97. The exerciser utilizes the swivel arms 96 to control the hydraulic cylinders 95 and the rotatable rods 97 to achieve the purpose of being capable of rotating through 360 degrees. The hydraulic cylinders 95 and the swivel arms 96 are fixed on the rotatable rods 97. The middle portion of the swivel arms 96 is connected to the shaft of the hydraulic cylinder 95. Thus, the exerciser can simulate the motion of rowing. However, such kind of exerciser is complicated in structure and costly in price.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved rowing exerciser which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.